The purpose of the program is the coordination and implementation of the component parts of a broad program in cancer chemotherapy i.e.: 1. Synthesis of anti-tumor compounds including vinca-like compounds, platinum compounds, cyclophosphazine derivatives, thymidylate synthetase inhibitors, and anthraquinone and anthracycline compounds; 2. Their testing for anti-tumor activity; 3. Study of their toxicology, pharmacology and mechanisms of actions in animal systems; and 4. Study in humans, of their toxicology, clinical pharmacology and therapeutic activity.